Mitama and the Delicious New Year's Party
Note: The New Year Exchange Ticket 2019 looks different from the Feast Ticket . Quests Note: The event is originally from the Year of the Boar, so are wearing Boar masks. The HP of some enemies may be based on the year the event takes place. Story= |21= }} - BATTLE 2= Story - BATTLE 2 |21= }} - BATTLE 3= Story - BATTLE 3 |21= }} - BATTLE 4= Story - BATTLE 4 |21= }} - BATTLE 5= Story - BATTLE 5 |21= }} - BATTLE 6= Story - BATTLE 6 |21= }} - BATTLE 7= Story - BATTLE 7 |21= }} - BATTLE 8= Story - BATTLE 8 |21= }} - BATTLE 9= Story - BATTLE 9 |21= }} - BATTLE 10= Story - BATTLE 10 |21= }} }} }} class="article-table" style="width:100%; border: solid pink 2px" ! style="width:15%; text-align:center" Section Clear style="text-align:center" } - Story 11-20= |21= }} - BATTLE 12= Story - BATTLE 12 |21= }} - BATTLE 13= Story - BATTLE 13 |21= }} - BATTLE 14= Story - BATTLE 14 |21= }} - BATTLE 15= Story - BATTLE 15 |21= }} - BATTLE 16= Story - BATTLE 16 |21= }} - BATTLE 17= Story - BATTLE 17 |21= }} - BATTLE 18= Story - BATTLE 18 |21= }} - BATTLE 19= Story - BATTLE 19 |21= }} - BATTLE 20= Story - BATTLE 20 |21= }} }} }} class="article-table" style="width:100%; border: solid pink 2px" ! style="width:15%; text-align:center" Section Clear style="text-align:center" } }} |-| Challenge= |21= }} }} - BATTLE 2= Challenge - BATTLE 2 |21= }} }} - BATTLE 3= Challenge - BATTLE 3 Random Echo (1-3) and Kirico Keepers (1-3) in all 3 Wave and a Yakumo Mitama (Haregi ver.) with 85000HP in Wave 3. - BATTLE 4= Challenge - BATTLE 4 |21= }} }} - BATTLE 5= Challenge - BATTLE 5 |12= |13= |14= |15= |21= }} }} - BATTLE 6= Challenge - BATTLE 6 |21= }} }} - BATTLE 7= Challenge - BATTLE 7 |21= }} }} - BATTLE 8= Challenge - BATTLE 8 |21= }} }} - BATTLE 9= Challenge - BATTLE 9 |12= |21= }} }} }} - BATTLE 10= Challenge - BATTLE 10 |21= }} }} }} }} class="article-table" style="width:100%; border: solid pink 2px" ! style="width:15%; text-align:center" Section Clear style="text-align:center" } }} Missions Event Shop NA= class="wikitable" style="width:100%; text-align:center" ! style="width:16.7%" Item ! style="width:16.6%" Quantity ! style="width:16.7%" Price ! style="width:16.7%" Item ! style="width:16.6%" Quantity ! style="width:16.7%" Price - 4 2 x 1 2 x - 3 2 x 5 1 x - 5 1 x 5 1 x - 3 3 x - Feast Ticket= Obtaining one of the rate-up Memoria in the Mitama Yakumo (Kimono) Fate Weave will give a Feast Ticket for use in this shop. A ticket may also be received by clearing the event's Story Battle 1 for the first time. class="wikitable" style="width:100%; text-align:center" ! style="width:16.7%" Item ! style="width:16.6%" Quantity ! style="width:16.7%" Price ! style="width:16.7%" Item ! style="width:16.6%" Quantity ! style="width:16.7%" Price - Costume Haregi 1 1 x Costume Haregi 1 1 x - 3 1 x 5 1 x - - 1 x } - }} See Also *The Haregi Chouseiya-san Pickup Gacha Category:Tower Event Category:Event